Złamana Korona
600px Złamana Korona jest opowieścią ukazującą kulminacyjne zdarzenia, nieukazane w przerwanym PSWG. Prolog 13 czerwca 1227 roku był przełomową datą dla Królestwa Fruskiego. Jego dawny władca, zagorzały pacyfista i wierzący, uważał, że należy cieszyć się tym co się ma. Nie prowadził wojen, ani też podbojów. Był szanowanym i kochanym królem. Lecz los tak chciał, że jego syn miał inne plany. Marzyło mu się ogromne królestwo, panujące po całym kontynencie, morza wrogiej krwi, i tronu z wrogich łbów, na którym zasiedzieć miał on. Nie można mu zarzucić egocentryzmu, próbował przekonać ojca do podbojów, do ostatecznej potęgi Królestwa. Lecz ten nie chciał się zgodzić. Syn zaczął stosować radykalniejsze metody, zaczął grozić, hańbić królowi. I choć pierwotnie król to znosił, to po tym, jak jego syn dokonał zamachu na życie własnego ojca, nie zamierzał już tego ignorować. Jako bóg królestwa, odebrał synowi prawo do dziedziczenia tronu. Zabrał mu ten piękny dar, który otrzymał przy narodzinach. Król twierdził, że to ostudzi zapał syna. Lecz zapomniał o jednym: Syn jego był zazdrosnym bogiem. I tak w dzień już wspomniany zazdrość syna bożego ucieleśniła się w tańcu krwi i ostrza. Tegoż dnia bóg prawowity został stracony. Wraz z tym syn ogłosił się kolejnym władcą, kolejnym królem. Kolejnym, jedynym bogiem. Lud nie cieszył się z tańca syna. Wręcz przeciwnie, zamierzał połamać mu nogi. Przez 6 lat wykonane zostały aż 762 próby. Lecz syn utrzymał się twardo na nogach w swym brutalnym tańcu. To on prowadził, kierował dłońmi ludu w gwałtownych ruchach podbojów i wojen. I ostatecznie zakończył piruetem ogromnego imperium. Lecz nie wystarczająco wielkiego by nakarmić pychę nowego władcy. To nie miał być ostatni taniec. Imię syna zaczęto wymawiać z pogardą, pewnym obrzydzeniem, jakby nie mogąc znieść głosek składających się na jego imię. Ostatecznie przepadło ono w oceanie krwi i łez. Syn także odrzucił swe imię, pozbywając się ostatniej więzi z ojcem. I wtedy zaczęto go nazywać zupełnie inaczej, narzucono na niego klątwę słów, imię, które miało mu przypominać o jego haniebnym czynu. Dedhoss. Tak jak insekt niosący śmierć i chorobę, tak i on miał rozchorować i zabić królestwo, które przez tyle lat utrzymywało się w spokojnej świetności. Lecz miała to być śmierć powolna i bolesna. Dedhoss był tak okrutny, że nawet swemu imperium kazał umierać powoli. Po pierwszych wojnach Dedhoss pokazał jak wielkim był maniakiem boju. Sam stanął na czele armii i poprowadził ją do ataku. Do armii musiał wstąpić każdy, komu nakazał król. Nieposłuszeństwo było wszakże oznaką zdrady. A zdrada nie mogła spotkać się z tolerancją. Tyle głów spoczęło na krzyżach, tyle ciał zawisło na szubienicy. Gdy pierwsze tańce wojenna ustały, Dedhoss zebrał głowy wrogich dowódców. Nie, niech wam się nie wydaje, że zbierał je ze zwłok. Na żywo przecież było o wiele ciekawiej. Symfonia krzyków i błagań idealnie grała do wojennych tańców Dedhossa. Zanim jednak odbierał im ich głowy, ogołocał je z niepotrzebnej skóry i mięśni. To czyniło muzykę bardziej żywą. Precyzji nie można mu było odmówić, ze skręconą w umyśle pasją pozbywał się każdego najmniejszego fragmentu mięcha. Później pozbywał się zbędnego ciała. Wraz z tym, w swojej sali tronowej umieścił tron zbudowany z zebranych czach. Na samym szczycie siedzenia umieścił ogołoconą czaszkę własnego ojca, na której czole umieścił złamaną wpół koronę, którą już zżerała rdza. I wkrótce świat usłyszał o potężnym władcy Wielkiego Imperium Fruskiego Dedhoss, żniwiarz ludzkości. Dedhoss, Bóg Wojny. Dedhoss, insekt niosący śmierć. Rozdział 1 -Jesteś pewny, że to tutaj? -Tak. Rusz się. -No nie wiem. Jesteś tego pewny? -Jak już ci mówiłem z 40 razy, tak. -Jest godny zaufania? -Godny zaufania -- nie. Ale jeśli ktoś miałby wykonać to zlecenie, to tylko on. Dwóch odzianych w szarawe szaty mężczyzn przechodziło przez opustoszałe ulice skąpanego w ciemności nocy miasta. Jeden kroczył stanowczym krokiem, drugi pokracznie stąpał za nim, spoglądając panicznie za siebie. Ciągnięty jednak przez tego pierwszego, poprawił chód i wyrównał ze swym towarzyszem. Już niedługo dotarli na skraje miasta. Po swej lewej dostrzegli piętrowy budynek wykonany z drewna. Jego ceglany dach rozpościerał się na boki w łukowym kształcie. Na parterze znajdowała się księgarnia. Lecz to nie ona była celem wędrówki dwóch nieznajomych. Szybko ruszyli po kamiennych schodkach obok budynku. Te prowadziły na piętrowy segment budynku. Na końcu schodów znajdowały się drzwi, również drewniane. Na jednej z podpór dachu zawieszony był dzwonek. Kołowrotek dzielił metalową linkę na tę z uchwytem oraz na tę z odpowiednim dzwonkiem. -To tutaj? - zapytał kulący się mężczyzna. -Ta. Ten drugi zacisnął nerwowo w pięści świstek papieru, który dotychczas delikatnie trzymał zwinięty w dłoni. W końcu westchnął głęboko i wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż, po czym rozwinął kartkę i przybił nożykiem do ściany. Upewniając się, że nóż przygwoździł papier do ściany, pociągnął za uchwyt dzwonka. Płytka, pociągnięta przez linkę, uderzyła w bęben dzwonka, wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk. Choć w rzeczywistości cichy, przez stałą ciszę odgłos dzwoneczka wydawał się mężczyznom niezwykle hałaśliwy. Potem znowu cisza. Mężczyzna, ku niepokojowi swego strachliwego towarzysza, pociągnął za uchwyt po raz drugi, a dzwonek zadzwonił jeszcze raz. Cisza. Znowu nic. -N-n-nie powinniśmy już sobie pójść? - zapytał drugi, miotając trzęsącymi się dłońmi. -Musimy się upewnić, że zauważy i przyjmie zlecenie przed świtem. Byłby problem jakby ktoś zauważył, za kogo wyznaczono nagrodę. -R-r-rozumiem, ale-- -Po prostu siedź cicho. Mężczyzna postanowił posłuchać towarzysza. Wydawał się też uspokoić, opanowując ręce. -Co jest, do wszystkich diabłów? - zdenerwował się mężczyzna przy dzwonku, pociągając za uchwyt raz jeszcze. - Nie ma go? I to jest ten profesjonalny łowca, o którym mówiła?! -Uspokój się, Rhon. Uspokój - próbował uspokoić przyjaciela, lecz na nic się to zdało. Ten dalej szarpał za uchwyt. -''Panowie w jakiej sprawie?'' Nowy głos odbił się ciarkami po ich plecach. Głos, wypalający oczy i wiercący w uszach. Gdy się odwrócili, spostrzegli postawnego mężczyznę, odzianego w długie ciemne szaty, z kapturem zarzuconym na plecy. Jego twardówki były w pełni czarne, a jedynie małe jaskrawe światełka, które można by nazwać tęczówkami, o kolorze indygo oświecały mrok w oczach. Mężczyzna ściskał w dłoni uchwyt do jakiegoś worka. Materiał wydawał się być poplamiony czymś czerwonym. -T-ty jesteś Sozenn? -''Owszem.'' -Mamy dla ciebie zlecenie, tam. - powiedział przybysz, po czym wskazał na świstek na ścianie. Sozenn westchnął zrezygnowany, po czym ruszył ku ścianie. -''Czy wy zawsze musicie przybijać zlecenia do ściany? Za każdym razem muszę łatać tę dziurę'' - powiedział, po czym wyciągnął nożyk i chwycił kartkę w dłoń. -Naj-najmocniej przepraszamy. Nie sądziliśmy, że zastaniemy cię poza domem. Sozenn spojrzał na kartkę, zmrużył oczy, po czym spojrzał na swych klientów, mrużąc je jeszcze bardziej. Mężczyznom wydawało się, jakby przebijał wzrokiem ich dusze i serca. Po chwili jednak Sozenn parsknął i przyjrzał się kartce raz jeszcze. -''A to ciekawe. I naprawdę tyle dostanę za zlecenie?'' -100000 złota w sztukach. Żadnych kłamstw i obłudy. Sozenn uśmiechnął się. -''No dobra. Biorę to. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że trafi mi się coś tak zabawnego.'' -Zabawnego? - rzekł cicho strachliwy mężczyzna do swojego kompana. Ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami. -Czyyyyliii... wszystko ustalone? -''Tak'' - powiedział Sozenn, nie ukrywając rozbawienia. - W przeciągu miesiąca król Dedhoss będzie martwy. ---- Lazurowy mężczyzna przeglądał właśnie papiery. Były to raporty kolejnych spotkań z pacjentami. Przytłoczony ich ilością, lekarz jedynie westchnął i kontynuował przeglądanie. Wtem do pokoju weszła szara pielęgniarka. - Doktorze Stichi - z jej ust wyrwał się delikatny, kobiecy głos. - PrymariuszDawne określenie ordynatora chce pana widzieć. Stichi mruknął cicho. - Rozumiem, Velmo - powiedział. - Niezwłocznie się z nim spotkam. Pielęgniarka opuściła cicho pomieszczenia. Stichi przejrzał szybciej raporty, po czym włożył je do odpowiedniej szafki, założył kitel, i ruszył na spotkanie z ordynatorem. ---- Xsizar przemierzał właśnie koszary wojska. Mężczyzna o morskim ubarwieniu skóry odziany był w swój typowy mundur w barwach moro. Jego ciemne oczy bystro obserwowały żołnierzy, siedzących w kole i jedzących posiłek, ostrzących i kujących broń, jak również zwyczajnie stojących i rozmawiających o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Generał uśmiechnął się dumnie. - Generale! - Xsizar odwrócił się. W jego stronę biegł jakiś woj. Ciężko dyszał. - Proszę rzucić na to okiem. Mężczyzna przejął trzymany przez wojownika skrawek papieru i zaczął go studiować. Zmrużył oczy. - Czy to potwierdzone? - Postanowił się upewnić. - Tak, sir - odparł żołnierz. - To już trzecia wioska w tym tygodniu, splądrowana przez gwardię Dedhossa. Tym razem spłonęła doszczętnie. Niewielu wieśniaków przeżyło, sir. Xsizar syknął. Tym razem Dedhoss posunął się za daleko. W przypływie emocji zgniótł trzymaną kartkę. Żołnierz obok przełknął ślinę. Po chwili jednak generał westchnął i oddał uszkodzony skrawek wojownikowi. - Dobrze się spisałeś, synu - powiedział stanowczym głosem. - Idź, powiadom pozostałych dowódców. Niech się zmobilizują i spotkają w bazie północnej. Będę tam na nich czekał. Ruszaj - powiedział, po czym skierował się do żołnierzy zajmujących się jazdą. - Ej, wy tam! Dać mu konia, byle szybkiego! Wojownicy skinęli głowami, po czym wyprowadzili masywnego ogiera i wsadzili przybysza na siodło. Żołnierz zasalutował jeszcze generałowi, na co on odpowiedział tym samym, po czym pognał nieść nowinę. Xsizar westchnął, po czym skierował się do głównego namiotu. Przy wejściu do ogromnej, napełnionej powietrzem płachty stał jeden żołnierz. Miał Odziany był w standardową zbroję, przy pasie spoczywał skryty w pochwie miecz, za plecami zaś skrywał sajdak z łukiem i kołczanem. W dłoniach ściskał drzewce włóczni. - Witaj, Raxon - przywitał go Xsizar. - Witam, sir - odpowiedział żołnierz, zachowując prostą posturę. - Możesz spocząć, chłopie. - Dziękuję, sir. - Pułkownicy zebrani? - Ta jest. Czekają na pana. Xsizar skinął głową i wszedł do środka. Namiot, jak bardzo wydawał się obszerny z zewnątrz, w wewnątrz ten efekt był co najmniej podwojony. Powierzchnia poszycia skrywała sporą część ziemi. Przy ścianach namiotu ustawione były jakieś tobołki, prowizoryczne meble i tym podobne. Środek zajmował ogromny stół, na nim spoczywała ogromna mapa kontynentu. Ową mapę studiowało kilka osób, nie zauważając wejścia Xsizara. Generał chrząknął znacząco. Pułkownicy odwrócili się gwałtownie w jego kierunku i zasalutowali. Xsizar odwzajemnił gest. - Gwardia Królewska splądrowała trzecią wioskę, panowie. Z ich ust dało się słyszeć pomruki, a niektóre twarze pobladły. - Dobry Boże... - Cholerny insekt. - Panowie - uciszył ich swym stanowczym głosem. - Dedhoss zaczyna działać coraz gwałtowniej, śmielej. Na to nie możemy pozwolić. - Xsizar przerwał na chwilę, odkaszlując. - Zwołałem zgromadzenie generałów. Postanowiłem zaatakować Dedhossa. Wszyscy obecni rozszerzyli oczy i westchnęli ze zdumienia. - Generale, tak śmiały ruch... - Sprzeciwiamy się władzy. A co jeśli wojsko-- - Wojsko podlega swym dowódcom. To dowódcy podlegają królowi. A ja postanowiłem z tym skończyć. To jednak nie zwalnia wojska z obowiązku słuchania moich rozkazów! - krzyknął doniośle, uderzając w stół. Pułkownicy zamilknęli. - Teraz, jeśli pozwolicie, chciałbym omówić wstępny plan. Mogę na was liczyć? Mundurowcy spojrzeli po sobie, budując na chwilę otoczkę ciszy, po czym zasalutowali z głośnym okrzykiem "Tak jest, sir". Xsizar uśmiechnął się, po czym sam zasalutował w odpowiedzi. Odniesienia Kategoria:Opowieści